bywfandomcom-20200214-history
World Wide Xtreme Wrestling Federation
World Wide Xtreme Wrestling Federation (WWXWF) is a Hardcore, Ultraviolent, and backyard Wrestling promotion in North Carolina. It was found in Apirl 17, 2010, by Antonio "the son of Extreme" Matute and Manuel "Choice of Champions" Rivera. Antonio build the wrestling ring in the frontyard and manuel name the promotion, that was "ECW pro kids". Every match in the WWXWF is hardcore, No regular professional wrestling in the Xtreme Zone, ECW, and WCW. These may include thumbtacks, barbed wire, tables, plywood, fire, glass, and fluorescent lamps. History 2010 "Enter the Arena" In Apirl 17, 2010, antonio built the wrestling ring in the front and manuel give a nime for the promotion. the first match was for the ECW world tag team championship. the opponents was antonio and manuel against the their neighbors. their neighbors won the belts. The second match was Antonio Matute vs. Alex, Alex Rivera is also the brother's of antonio and manuel. "Next Evolution" In May 26, 2010, antonio cousins, pedro patermina and angel patermina from New Jeresy, Debut in the WWXWF. In the seven way ladder match for the ECW world championship. One of their cousin's won the belt. in the end of may the ECW world champ was renamed ECW world heavyweight champion.In june 2010, the ring move from the front to the backyard and Antonio Change the promotions name to WWXWF "world wide Xtreme wrestling federation". Antonio made a show in monday called money night ECW, He bring back ECW in the old fashion way it was in the 90's. "isolated promotion" During the summer WWXWF was in a crisis. the ring was tore down then they were out of action for the whole summer. In july 31, the Arena was decided to move inside their house in the living room. "New generation" In the same day when Manuel became president of WWXWF. Manuel bring back the tribe of Extreme, he rebrith ECW (Extreme Championship Wrestling), They gave it's name on their video's called "WWXWF ECW". In the evening, Antonio told manuel to bring back WCW. Manuel agree, World Championship Wrestling was rebirth then it's now owned in the WWXWF. "Give what the people want in professional wrestling history" - Antonio matute. "Reunion" In August 1, 2010, manuel was out of town when Antonio build the Arena in the backyard. Entrance, ring, cam-video, and more were set up, then Antonio and Alex gaved a show to the neighbors. The WWXWF show was ECW, Alex bacamed the perivous ECW World Heavyweight Champion when antonio won it by pinfall. During Antonio Celebration, A masked wrestler attacked Antonio with a bat, ladder, plywood, and dipping his face in the pool. He suffered a sore armed, pain leg at the left, He didn't reported to his parent's. "Federation Grown" In August 5, 2010, Antonio Built the Entrance theme like the WWE. WCW was rebirth again in the noon of the summer, Antonio vs. Alex for the tournament of the WWXWF WCW World Heavyweight Championship. Alex won by pinfall, Because alex put, Antonio, through a Metal Table. The was contained with crutch, sticks, and plywood. Antonio suffered a bleeding and sore leg and a sunburn by the table. WCW created big new through the county in history of the WWXWF. Rosters * Antonio "the son of Extreme" Matute * Manuel "Choice of Champions" Rivera * Alex Rivera * Pedro patermina * Angel patermina * Chris * Miguel Championship * WWXWF Championship (Antonio "the son of Extreme" Matute) * WWXWF ECW World Heavyweight Championship (Alex Rivera) * WWXWF ECW World Tag team Championship * WWXWF ECW Ladder Championship * WWXWF WCW World Heavyweight Championship * WWXWF WCW World Championship * WWXWF WCW US Championship * WWXWF Hardcore Championship * WWXWF Backyard Championship Also see *World Championship Wrestling *Extreme Championship Wrestling Category:Backyard federations